Haunting Dreams
by ldreed
Summary: Bella and Edward are trying to figure out how to deal with the wedding, the Volturi pressuring them to change Bella, and now these scary, bizarre dreams! Do they have a meaning behind them, or are they just from the stress? Maybe lemons! Love reviews!
1. Dreams

**Dreams**

"Charlie, I'm going out with Edward. Okay?" I said as I shrugged my jacket on. My dad was pretending not to hear me, but I know he did.

"You know, I think I'll just run away with Edward one of these days. The way you've been acting is scaring me." I said teasingly as I came up behind the couch to whisper my goodbye in his ear.

He turned suddenly. "You know I would find a reason to arrest that boy if you ran away with him."

I smiled at my dad. I could tell he was trying not to be harsh, but he was failing poorly. "And you know I would get someone else to arrest me right after that. Bye dad, love you." I pulled away from resting my hands on his shoulders.

When I opened the front door, Edward's Volvo was purring on the curbside, patient as ever. But he wasn't waiting to open the door for me, that was kind of odd. "Oh well," I muttered to myself. It probably didn't matter.

I practically ran up to the passenger side. I opened my door, and slid in. "Hello, Bella. My love." He had the most perfect voice ever. But tonight it seemed like there was something off about it. Two odd things in two minutes. He must've had a surprise planned. I sighed my response before he could notice any thing wrong.

Edward laughed. "So, where are we going? Obviously not to dinner, you told me to eat beforehand." I was anxious to know where we were going. I didn't know why though.

"I knew you were going to ask that. Well, I can't tell you." I was right! Edward always took the opportunity to surprise me. It was almost as bad a receiving gifts.

"How do you expect me to stay sane with all of these surprises?" I asked playfully. I glanced down at the speedometer. The needle on it lowered slightly.

"We almost there?" I asked. Edward gave me a funny look. "You slowed the speed. You don't usually slow the speed of the car unless we're almost there, or there." I exaggerated the word "there." Edward looked out the front window a few moments then jerked the Volvo to a sudden stop.

It was dark and my human eyes didn't serve me well. I had been squinting through the windshield when I heard the door open and felt a sudden rush of air. I barely realized that I was standing, and when my senses came back to me, I noticed that I was standing on sand, and that I could hear the waves crashing against the shore.

My voice heavy with sarcasm I said, "you brought us to the beach? Why on earth would you want to go to the beach?" Edward smirked and gently tugged me toward a fire pit. The fir was already lit, he probably had lit it while I was trying to see where we were.

He sat down on a log and patted his lap. I walked over to him slowly trying to at least feign gracefulness, but of course my clumsiness got the best of me. I tripped, and Edward was right there to catch me. I was on his lap in seconds.

Then his lips were on mine. His movement were almost desperate. He opened his mouth, at this I knew something had ot be wrong so I pulled away. Edward pouted then tried to dazzle me. I looked away, gathering my strength, and looked back into his eyes. "What was that?" I asked, still breathless His pouting ceased and the dazzling came full on.

"Because I want you. I want to make all of your dreams come true." Edward's voice, there was something off about it. Like it didn't belong to him. "No." I said with as much confidence as I could manage. His eyes were so dazzling. I couldn't stand it.

"Bella..." Edward murmured as he leaned in for another kiss. His hands clutched my arms, but not in a lusting, loving way, but in more of a concealing restricting sort of way. "No, no, no,- NO!" I yelled the last no. He would,'t stop. My Edward wasn't- that was it, that's what was wrong. This Edward was not my Edward. I had to make this stop. Now.

"Edward! Help me! Somebody- help!" I screamed. It was probably useless; but the only thing I could do, seeing as I had a vampire restricting my every move. "Bella?" Edward's voice- the real Edward's voice- called my name. It was faint, but it was there. I looked around, trying to see where he was.

"No! Can't you see I'm right here? The fraud's trying to trick you!" The fake Edward yanked my head around so that I had to look into his eyes. I glanced at them; they had turned black. Yeah, definitely not my Edward. When I looked away, and kept on averting his eyes, he put his lips to my neck and bit down- hard!

I started to scream. The same fire that had burned my veins when James had bitten me, burned through me again, only worse. As I realized this, I only screamed louder. The fake Edward just laughed. He kept laughing at me and clawing, and torturing me; no matter how much I begged him to stop. He wouldn't let go, he just held me in a fake affectionate embrace and kept on torturing me.

The more venom he injected into my blood system, the more I screamed as it became so much more painful. I screamed until I thought my lungs would burst, and that my vocal chords would explode. Then, I heard Edward yelling my name, and with a sudden jerk, I was lying in my bed, in my room.


	2. A Talk

**A Talk **

Edward's face hovered above mine. His expression was worried, but relief was quickly taking over. "What happened?" I asked. My voice was raspy, probably from my screaming. "What happened? You were sleeping, then you were yelling. After a few moments you were screaming. Good thing Charlie isn't here, you would've given him a heart attack... It took me a few minutes to finally jerk you awake." Edward's voice had a hint of amusement in it, but it was still pretty worried.

"So it was just a dream? It all seemed so real!" I looked around my room, and stroked my sheets, feeling them just to be sure they were real. "It was apparently a really scary one, by the way you were screaming. Do you remember what you dreamt?" When Edward asked me the question, his voice softened. My screaming must have really scared him. He sat me up gently.

"Well, I remember you taking me to the beach-" Edward interrupted, "at La Push?" I shook my head. "I didn't recognize it. Anyway, we sat down and started kissing. But the way you kissed me was wrong, so I pushed you away...

"Then I started yelling for you- the real you, then the fake you started torturing me. It hurt so bad, like when James bit me, but so much worse." I shuddered at the thought of the venom coursing through my body. Edward held me close, but I could tell he was deep in thought. "Why don't you go back to bed and in the-"

"No! I don't want to go back to sleep! Let's just get out of here! Please Edward." I was begging, but I didn't care, I didn't want to feel that horrible pain again. Edward must have seen the fear on my face. "all right, then we'll go see Carlisle." Edward pulled the covers off me and let me get dressed. "Grab a jacket, I bet it's still chilly." I pulled my jacket on and walked down the stairs and the front door with Edward. He opened my door for me.

When we were in the Volvo, and had driven for a minute or two, I said, "and another way I could tell that it wasn't you, was that you didn't open my door for me. You always do things like that." Edward gave a small smile, but it was tight. The Volvo stopped, and we were already in front of the Cullen's house. "Come on," Edward said as he opened my door and carried me to the front door. He set me down and opened the front door. There were three of the Cullens sitting in the living room watching a movie. Esme, Alice, and Jasper. But no sign of Carlisle.

"Edward, Bella. What brings you here so early? Is every thing all right?" Esme asked in a worried tone. It seemed as if everyone was worried this morning. "Is Carlisle here? We need to talk with him." Edward said, a protective arm around my waist. "I'll get him!" Alice said. She bolted up the stairs. Jasper looked after her. But Esme was watching me. She had probably guessed that we weren't here to say hi, and that the subject of our talk wasn't something good.

"Carlisle is still at the hospital. He has an hour of his shift left." Alice reassured me as she came back down the stairs and sat down in one of the armchairs. She had probably foreseen this. "What happened?" Esme asked. Edward looked to me. "Bella had a... very disturbing dream. I wanted to know Carlisle's opinion on it." Esme pursed her lips. "Why so early? You should have stayed in bed." Esme was talking to me now.

"The dream was pretty horrifying. I was too afraid to go back to sleep in case the dream came back...." As I said this I became extremely embarrassed. "Here," Esme patted the spot where Alice had been sitting. Jasper moved from where he was sitting to one of the other armchairs so that Edward could sit next to me. I sat down and Edward did, putting an arm around my shoulders. The movie was mildly interesting. It was P.S. I Love You. Go figure Emmett wasn't here, and Rosalie was probably with him.

Finally, Carlisle came home. He immediately sensed the tension in the room. "What's wrong?" He asked. Edward stood up, gently pulling me along with him. "We need to talk." He said, somewhat grim. Carlisle motioned for us to follow him. We walked up the stairs, at a human pace for my sake. When we got into the office, Edward and I sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"So, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked as he sat down in his chair. Edward looked to me. "Well, last night while I was sleeping, I had want I guess what you would say..... a nightmare. At first it was just a date with Edward. But then he started kissing me, and it didn't seem right." I looked up at Carlisle's face, but it showed no emotion. I continued.

"So I pushed him away and started yelling for Edward. Then the fake Edward... he bit me. When I kept pushing him away- or trying to, he started to torture me." I looked at Carlisle again. His brow furrowed. "How did he torture you?" He asked. I took a deep breath, I hadn't gone into details for Edward's sake. "He... he bit me and clawed me and held me to him really tight until I thought I was going to run out of breath. And everything felt so real." I took another deep breath. Edward's hand had tightened around mine while I described the details of my nightmare.

"Bella, why do you think you would dream that." Carlisle asked after a few moments of thought. I shook my head. "I don't know, I feel perfectly safe with Edward- with all of you." Carlisle smiled. Then the office fell silent. After a couple of minutes Edward asked, "you don't think they would do that, do you?" Edward was reading Carlisle's thoughts. "Would do what? Who?" Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, do you think that if the Volturi could somehow, that they would be trying to scare you having Edward change you?" My eyes widened with realization. "They probably are. Who else would want to mess with my dreams? Aro, Marcus, and Caius certainly can't do that." Carlisle nodded his agreement. "Should we write a letter or something?"

"No, I think we should wait and see if your dreams get worse. I don't think we should confirm your humanity just yet, if ever do." As much as I didn't want to see if my dreams got any worse, I nodded my head. "Thank you, Carlisle." Edward gently pulled me toward the door. He paused though, and after a couple of seconds, we left Carlisle's office.

We left the house, saying our goodbyes. Everyone looked even more worried than before. I walked put to the Volvo, and slid in. When Edward had closed my door and had gotten in himself he said, "let's skip school today. I think you need it." Skipping school did sound nice. Edward started the car and drove back to my house. "What will the excuse be? Stop here." Edward looked confused, but he stopped anyway. "Already thought of. You have a head cold, and I'm taking care of you. Now, why did you want me to stop?" He asked. I sighed. "I can't believe you didn't already think of this. How do you think Charlie will react to me just leaving, and then coming back with you pretty early in the morning?"

"Ah, that wouldn't be very good. Through your window then?" He asked me. "That makes sense. Come up the street in about five minutes." I got out of the car. Edward came over to me and I got on his back. He ran swiftly but silently up the side of house. Then he climbed up the wall, through the window, and into my room. I kissed him briefly, then shooed him away.

After Edward climbed out the window, I looked into my mirror. I thought about the dream and the Volturi. Could they really be so bad as to stoop so low and torture a human in her dreams? After another moment I laughed at myself, of course they would do that, they drink people's blood! I sighed and went downstairs. Charlie was getting his jacket on.

"Hey Bells! I thought you were sick or something. You are okay, right?" Just go, I want to think please, Charlie! "Yeah, I'm fine Ch- dad. Have good day, kay dad?" Charlie nodded his head as he went through the door. "You too, Bells. You too." He gave me a small smile and left. I turned on my heel and sat down in the kitchen. A second after I heard the cruiser pull away, I felt Edward's arms snake around my shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. I got up and turned into his embrace. I felt like crying, but I didn't want to act like the damsel in distress.... not just yet. I must have done something that made Edward worried though, 'cause he pulled away from me. "Hey, hey, easy now. You're okay. It's okay Bella." Edward sat us down on the chair I was in moments ago. I was crying already.

"Let's get you out of the house." Edward said.


	3. The Meadow

**The Meadow**

Edward picked me up and took me to his car. When he sat me down in the passenger seat of the Volvo I asked through sobs, "did you call us in?" Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, I called us in, now where are we going?" He started the car, but didn't drive. "Um-" sob "-the-" sob "-meadow." I sobbed once more and held the rest in, trying to calm down. Edward started driving. I closed my eyes the whole time. A few minutes later, Edward stopped the car. I opened my eyes to Edward's face. I was in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. I looked around then said, "just don't ever take me to the beach." Even though it may have seemed rude to anyone else, he smiled, and I smiled back. I knew that it was Edward's own unique way of comforting me; and from his perspective, I could tell that that would have sounded like a funny answer to his question. After kissing me on the forehead, Edward ran to our meadow. When we got there, he set me down and we kissed. But this one wasn't the usual guarded kiss; and fortunately it didn't remind me of the nightmare kiss. It was a good kiss, and I needed it too.

When I broke away breathlessly, we sat down and talked. I cuddled close to Edward; almost in his lap. After a few hours of talking we fell silent, both of us deep in thought. I was glad that I was immune to Edward's gift. I kept on thinking about my "nightmare." And the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The Volturi was behind all of this.

"You've been quiet for far too long; what are you thinking?" I smiled. Edward was obviously not happy about not being able to read my thoughts. "Well... I was thinking about my dream-" Edward winced at the memory "-and the more I think about Carlisle's idea, the more it makes sense. I think that the Volturi are behind my nightmare; and possible nightmares to come."

Edward did not hide the disappointment that mixed in with his expression. He did not like my conclusion; but I had to admit, neither did I. "No, Bella. Please don't try anything. I can't lose you to the Volturi- especially not to the Volturi." I laid my head against his shoulder again; and scooted closer, as if to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere. Not yet, at least. Edward put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed lightly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I enjoyed the warmth of the sun against my face. And the relief when I felt Edward caress my face ever so lightly, as if I were very breakable. A thought popped into my head as Edward the fingers of his left hand danced across the hollow of my throat. Edward and I should move the wedding date up and get married as soon as possible, and then he could change me! It would be perfect. Plus, if the Volturi were behind my dream- which they most likely were- then they couldn't torture me through my dreams; not if I were a vampire.

"Edward," I murmured. He paused running his hand up and down my left arm but then continued, signaling for me to continue. "What if... what do you think of..." I couldn't start a sentence that would fit my proposal. Maybe it was because I knew Edward would say no.

If I were to say this right, then I would have to face him while I said it. And I couldn't show weakness..... or maybe weakness was the way to go? I chose strength. "Edward," I said again, closing my eyes. After choosing my words carefully, I started. I opened my eyes to look him strait in the face. "If it really is the Volturi, and they won't stop till I'm changed- which is months from now- what if we change the date for our wedding, and then you change me right afterwards?" I looked up hopefully and innocently at him. It didn't look good. Okay, helpless it is.

"It's just that..." I shouldn't try to fake cry, but at least make my voice shake. So I did. "..... I'm just so scared that the dreams will get worse, and that something will happen to you, or that you might leave me again. That would be the worst. I just don't want anything like that to happen! Please Edward... what do you think?" I realized that he was keeping his face completely guarded, no emotions played across his face- not even worry.

"Edw-" He put his hand up to silence me. That's when I noticed that his eyes were not fixed on mine, but past my face. I turned my head ever so slightly, and looked out of the corner of my eye. When I did though, I regretted it. Standing not ten feet away from Edward and I, was Jacob. He was shaking all over, trying hard not to change. I practically screamed, but Edward put his hand over my mouth. Jacob let a low growl rumble in the back of his throat. When he did, I shrank back into Edward's arms. At this, Jacob roared so loud that it did make me scream

Jacob almost changed then, barely able to control himself. I tried not to sink back farther back into Edward's arms, but Jacob was scaring me. "Don't go any further into that leech's arms Bella! I'm tearing him apart- get away from him!" Like a little kid, I shook my head defiantly. Jacob glared at me, growled, then changed. But the instant he did, Edward stood both he and I up and took a protective stance in front of me.

I wanted to scream at both of them to stop, but I knew it would do no good. Since there was definitely no physical way I could do anything to stop this much wanted fight, my mind raced for someone else who could help. Charlie wouldn't be a good idea, Billy can't even walk, Esme- that's it! The Cullens could help me. I pulled out my silver cell phone that Edward had insisted that he get me. Thank god he also insisted that I carry it with me wherever I went.

I pressed speed dial 3: Carlisle. He would be the most calm in this situation. As I pressed the button, and heard the phone dial, I glanced up in front of me. Edward and Jacob were circling each other, trying to get an advantage. In the middle of the first ring, Carlisle picked up. "Hello?" I never thought I would be more happy to hear his voice. I talked as fast as I could. "Carlisle! Get down here now. We're at the meadow, you know where that is right? Get everyone here- please!" I was almost screaming with the anticipation of the fight unfolding in front of me. "We'll be there soon." I hung up the phone.

I looked in front of me. Edward and Jacob were done circling, and were tensing their muscles, getting ready to pounce. I was holding in sobs that wanted to escape so badly, that it hurt; tears were brimming over my lids. I didn't want this fight to be happening. I started crying then, it felt a lot better on my throat. I backed up against a tree and slid down. I couldn't take this. I heard what could be mistaken as thick tree branches- trunks even- snapping. But I knew that it was either Edward or Jacob.

I opened my eyes. The were parrying, and I could tell Jacob was tiring, it looked like Edward was too. Another sob ripped through my chest. Just when I was about to scream, I felt a hand come over my mouth. I glanced up and saw Esme standing protectively over me. I looked back to the scene in front of me. Edward pounced on Jacob and held him there, then I couldn't see anything. My hands instinctively flew up to the hand over my eyes. I heard a growl, then a whimper... then, silence. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. With a hand still over my eyes, someone pulled me up, and to their chest. It must have been Edward, because the second my face was covered in his chest, the hand left my eyes. I opened them. It was indeed Edward- the sweater was the same that he had been wearing. And thankfully, there wasn't any blood on it- so far as I could see. "Edward?" I whispered. "Yes, love?" His voice was cautious. He thought he had scared me. "Are you all right?" He asked, after I didn't say anything. I looked at him for the first time in what seemed forever. Then I stretched up on my toes and kissed him.


	4. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

I pulled away, breathless. "I thought you were dead! Is Jacob....?" Edward inhaled, then exhaled. "He's... alive, but not in very good shape." Edward hesitated but then stepped to my right. I looked at his face, then where he had been standing. Jacob had changed back to human form- probably due to his unconsciousness. His face was still contorted with pain though. Carlisle had knelt beside him to examine his cut and bruises. It could have been worse, and it could have been better. I looked back at Edward, scanning his clothes, he didn't have any blood from Jacob's open wounds. I glanced at Edward's face. He was watching mine with concern an fear. I sighed and went into his arms. I could feel relief radiating off his body.

"Edward, I think you two should go home. You've had enough excitement for one day." Esme was right, I could feel exhaustion taking me over already. Edward gathered me in his arms and ran back to the Volvo. He set me in the passenger seat and sped back to my house. I think I fell asleep, because I was in front of my house later, really groggy. "I feel so stupid." I said. "Why? You were the rational one and called for help." I snorted. "So?" I shot back. "You were the one who was just in a fight, and _I'm_ the tired one! Again, I feel so stupid." I looked out my window, not letting myself look at Edward's beautiful face; punishing myself.

But just when I reached out with my hand to open the door, Edward's hand wrapped around my wrist. Then his other hand gently pulled mine around to look at his. Punishment over. He brought his lips to mine. I couldn't breath soon, so he pulled away. "See you inside?" He asked. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

I got out of the Volvo, careful not to bump my head on the roof. I walked up to my front door, trying not to trip. It was dark so I couldn't find the key very easily. After about a minute of groping around in the dark for the fish that held the house key, I felt an icy cold hand place the key in mine, caress my face, then it was gone. I glanced behind me, the Volvo wasn't there anymore. I opened the front door and stepped in.

"Hey Bells. How di- _what_ happened to you?!" Charlie interrupted himself when he came around the corner and saw me. "What?" I was really tired and wanted to feel Edward's arms around me. Charlie towed me up the stairs to our bathroom. I looked terrible. My eyes were red and puffy, my hair was a mess, and my hands and arms were scratched up pretty badly.

"Um..." I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. "Does this have anything to do with that Cullen boy." Charlie never used Edward's name anymore since we had announced our engagement. "No! Dad, I'm really tired. Can I just take a shower and go to bed?" Charlie gave me a funny look. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning." When he was out of earshot I groaned. I didn't even bother to get a change of clothes. I just got in the shower and let the hot water undo the knots in my shoulders.

When the hot water ran cold I sighed and got out. "Dang it!" I hadn't gotten myself a towel. I creaked the door open and hissed, "Edward!" His face appeared in the crack. "Could you get me a towel?" He nodded, then disappeared. I closed the door and leaned against it, closing my eyes. About three seconds later, there was a soft knock on the door. I opened it and peaked m head around the edge. "Here, love," he murmured. Then he was gone. Edward was either up to something, or thought something was his fault. I dried my hair. then wrapped the towel around my body. "Bella?" Charlie said as I stepped out the door. "Yeah?" I thought I told him I wanted to be alone? "I just got a call from the station, the need me to do another overnighter. That okay?" I gave him a puzzled look. He sighed. "Last night the neighbors said they heard someone screaming." Uh oh. There was only one card that would get me through this one. The dumb card. "Really? Do you think it was me? I did have a bad dream last night." I used my most innocent voice and face. Charlie grunted something inaudible, then mumbled a good night. I went back to my room when I heard him drive away in the cruiser.

Edward was sitting on my bed, waiting patiently. I grabbed my pajamas and changed in the hall. (It's not like anyone else was here.) When I was done, I went back into my room and sat on my bed with Edward. "How are you feeling, love?" He asked quietly. He was probably getting at something. "Extremely relived that neither you or Jacob got hurt." Edward shifted uncomfortably. I started to draw patterns on his hand. He stiffened, so I made my touch feather light. I traced my patterns all the up his arm, until I got about forearm. I paused there though. There was a scratch on his arm, and as I followed it farther up his arm, it got deeper. I was sure I wasn't hurting Edward- he was a vampire after all- but I winced when I got the edge of his shirt sleeve; it was at it's deepest there.

"Take your shirt off." I said seriously. "Bella, it's nothing. Please don't worry about it!" I knew that he was overprotective, but when Edward got hurt, it was serious. "Take the damn shirt off." I was going to see that shirt, whether he took his shirt off, or I did. Edward sighed then took his shirt off. I was right, the scratch- now a gash- got deeper. The lamp from my desk revealed that the gash went all the way to the middle of his chest. How did this happen? I touched the gash lightly to see if I wasn't hallucinating.

"When did this happen?" Edward hesitated. "When?" I demanded. I looked back at his face and dropped my hand in my lap. It couldn't have happened today, neither his sweater nor his shirt had been torn in his fight with Jacob. "The last time I went hunting." I took a deep breath. "How?" My voice cracked. Edward looked around my room then pulled me closer to him. I snuggled up, but I still wanted to hear his story. "Uh, Jacob and Paul were in a fight. I knew how sad you would be if Jacob got hurt, so I pulled Jacob off Paul. He started yelling at me, 'he was talking shit about Bella! He deserves it!' I knew that he was going to make a rash decision, so I tried calming him down. Then he attacked me. And that's how I got this." Edward gestured at his bare chest.

I touched it again, tenderly. "Are you okay?" I asked. He just laughed. "Bella, this is almost healed. I'll be all right." I smiled, and then he kissed me.

**A/N: I know you guys will probably be kinda angry or frustrated with me after you read this, but ya'll might want to re-read the first 3 chapters. If they are the same stuff that you read before I fixed the document problem- again- then awesome! And if not, I am **_**really**_** sorry that I am making this hard on you. If you will stick with me, I am trying to make time in my freakin' hectic life of school and friends—**_**but**_** I am giving you a new chapter to read!! I hope you guys like it! :] I would love some reviews, they really do help us authors with the inspiration and all that. Thanks so much and please enjoy! ******


End file.
